lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.15 Mutterschutz
ist die 15. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 40. Episode von Lost. Als Claire den Verdacht hegt, dass Aaron erkrankt, begibt sie sich auf die Suche nach Medizin. Dabei beginnt sie, die Geheimnisse um ihre fehlenden Erinnerungen von der Zeit, in der sie von Ethan gefangen gehalten wurde, zu enträtseln. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Episoden findet die Rückblende vollständig auf der Insel statt und konzentriert sich auf Claires Zeit in der Gefangenschaft von Ethan. Inhalt Rückblende und Claire im Behandlungsraum.]] Claire liegt in einem Behandlungsraum, während sie medizinisch untersucht wird und unterhält sich locker über ihr ungeborenes Baby. Als der "Arzt" Medizin holt, wird enthüllt, dass es sich bei ihm um Claires Entführer, Ethan Rom, handelt. Er gibt der benommenen Claire eine Injektion in den Bauch und das überraschende Gefühl lässt sie in die Realität zurückkehren. Später ist Claire erneut in dem Behandlungsraum, dieses Mal stärker benommen. Ethan injiziert ihr erneut eine Substanz, ohne dass Claire versucht, ihn daran zu hindern. Sie wird durch einen Korridor geführt und kommt dabei an einer Luke und einem DHARMA Logo vorbei. Er bringt sie in ein Kinderzimmer, das voll mit buntem Spielzeug und Bildern ist. Sie fragt nach Charlie und Ethan erklärt ihr, dass er ihn hat gehen lassen. Claire geht zu einer Wiege und bewegt ein Flugzeugmobile, das darüber hängt und das Lied "Catch a Falling Star" erklingt. thumb|right|250px|Der Spaziergang. Ethan entschuldigt sich, um mit dem Mann zu sprechen, der Walt vom Floß entführt hat. Er ist erstmals in sauberer Kleidung und frisch rasiert zu sehen. Er rügt Ethan dafür, dass er sich nicht an den Befehl gehalten hat, eine Liste anzufertigen, bevor er Claire entführt hat. Die beiden streiten sich und Ethan verteidigt sich damit, dass die Überlebenden eine Passagierliste hatten. Bevor die Tür geschlossen wird, hört Claire noch, dass der Mann über "Ihn" spricht und dass er sich darüber sorgt, was passiert, wenn "Er" es herausfindet. erfährt die Wahrheit von einer Unbekannten.]] In dem Kinderzimmer hat Claire gerade eine Socke für ihr ungeborenes Baby fertig gestrickt. Ethan kommt herein und nimmt sie mit auf einen Spaziergang im Dschungel. Als Claire etwas schwankt (was ohne Zweifel von den Drogen kommt) setzen sich die beiden auf einen Baumstumpf. Ethan bietet ihr eine Feldflasche an und als Claire daraus trinkt, sagt sie, dass die Flüssigkeit darin extrem sauer schmeckt. Während sich die beiden unterhalten will Ethan, dass Claire sicher ist, dass die Anderen das Baby nehmen sollen und dass die Anderen "gute Menschen" sind. Nachts wird Claire von einer Teenagerin geweckt, die sie anweist, leise zu sein. Sie sagt, dass Claire verschwinden muss und erzählt ihr, dass die Anderen das Baby herausoperieren wollen. Als die unter Drogen stehende Claire sich wehrt und nach Ethan schreit, benutzt das Mädchen Chloroform, um sie bewusstlos zu machen. Während Claire zu Boden geht, sagt das Mädchen ihr "Eines Tages wirst du mir dafür dankbar sein." Claire wacht im Dschungel auf und hört Ethan und weitere Andere die nach ihr rufen. Danielle Rousseau taucht aus der Dunkelheit auf und bittet sie, leise zu sein, als Claire wiederholt, dass sie sich bei der Entscheidung, ihnen das Baby zu geben, sicher ist. Rousseau legt ihr eine Hand auf den Mund und ein Gerangel entsteht, bei dem Claire Rousseau am Arm kratzt. Als Reaktion schlägt sie Claire mit ihrer Waffe bewusstlos. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|right|200px|[[Claire glaubt, dass Aaron krank ist]] Claire wandert am Strand entlang und versucht, den schreienden Aaron zu beruhigen, aber sie wird besorgt, als sie merkt, dass er Fieber bekommt. Sie bittet Locke um Hilfe und er bietet ihr an, Jack aus der Schwan-Station zu holen. Sie wartet währenddessen in ihrem Zelt. Locke informiert Jack und die beiden tauschen ihre Schichten am Computer, damit Jack sich um Claire und Aaron kümmern kann. Am Strand hört Claire ein Geräusch und dreht sich um, aber statt Jack steht dort Rousseau. Claire erinnert sich daran, was passiert ist, als Rousseau das letzte Mal in ihre Nähe gekommen ist und schreit, dass sie verschwinden soll. Als Rousseau sagt, dass Aaron krank ist und den Verlust von Claires Gedächtnis anspricht, kehren plötzlich sehr viele extrem kurze Erinnerungsfetzen zurück, die Claire jedoch zeitlich nicht einordnen kann. Neben vielen anderen Bildern sieht sie eine Nadel, ein junges Mädchen und wie sie Rousseaus Arm zerkratzt. Als sie wie gebannt dasteht, kommt Kate dazu und greift ein und schickt Rousseau auf der Stelle davon. Als Kate Claire fragt, ob sie in Ordnung ist, erzählt sie, dass Rousseau gesagt hat "mit ihm stimmt was nicht." Als Jack angekommen ist, diskutiert sie mit ihm darüber, dass mit Aarons Gesundheit etwas nicht stimmt. Obwohl sie Jack sagt, dass es ihr selbst gut geht, scheint sie immer noch extrem besorgt zu sein. Am nächsten Morgen geht Claire zu Libby. Weil Libby eine Psychologin ist, glaub Claire, dass sie ihr helfen kann, ihre Gedächtnislücken zu schließen, damit sie sich daran erinnern kann, was ihr passiert ist, nachdem Ethan sie entführt hat. thumb|left|250px|[[Libby versucht Claire zu helfen.]] Während die beiden Frauen gemeinsam meditieren, kehren weitere Erinnerungsfetzen zu Claire zurück, weshalb sie schreit und ruft, dass sie sich an Ethan erinnert. Als Claire sie bittet, den Vorgang zu wiederholen, warnt Libby sie, dass ihr Gedächtnis möglicherweise nur Erfahrungen von anderen Erinnerungen kombiniert, die sich in der Vergangenheit miteinander verbunden haben. Aber Claire ist überzeugt, dass das, was sie gesehen hat real war und dass ihr wirklich Drogen und Medikamente eingeflößt wurden. Sie ist sich jetzt auch vollkommnen sicher, dass Aaron krank ist und gibt bekannt, dass sie das Gebäude finden muss, das sie in ihren Erinnerungen gesehen hat. Sie bittet Kate, ihr dabei zu helfen. thumb|right|200px|[[Kate will eine Waffe.]] Obwohl Henry Gale in der Schwan-Station immer noch als Gefangener behandelt wird, gibt Locke ihm ein Buch, "um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben". Jack und Locke diskutieren darüber, was ihre langfristigen Pläne mit Gale sind, aber Jack sagt, dass sie auch keinen langfristigen Plan für den Computer haben und ihn trotzdem weiter bedienen. Als Gale sich in das Gespräch einmischt wird endgültig enthüllt, dass er jedes einzelne Wort hören kann, dass ausserhalb der Waffenkammer gesagt wird. Im Dschungel fällt Eko einen Baum und geht danach zur Schwan-Station um dort eine Säge zu suchen. Dabei scheint er mitzubekommen, dass Jack "Henry Gale" versteckt. Am Strand wird Sawyer von Kate besucht, die ihn um eine Waffe bittet. Als er sich weigert erklärt sie ihm widerwillig, dass Claire versuchen will, Rousseau zu finden, damit sie ein wichtiges Medikament für Aaron finden kann. Sawyer erkennt, dass "keine Männer erwünscht" sind und bietet ihr eine Waffe ihrer Wahl an. Claire gibt Aaron in die Obhut von Sun, die jedoch meint, dass eine Mutter ihr Kind nicht verlassen sollte. Claire stellt ihr daraufhin die Frage, ob sie denn eine Mutter ist, was Sun schroff verneint. Als Claire sich fertig macht, um loszuziehen, fragt Sun sie "bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?", was weitere Erinnerungsfetzen von Ethan und den medizinischen Räumen zurückbringt. Als Claire wieder klar denken kann, kommt Kate vorbei und will, dass sie aufbrechen. Claire verabschiedet sich von Aaron bevor die beiden sich auf die Suche nach Rousseau begeben. Im Dschungel taucht die französische Frau hinter ihnen auf. Claire gibt vor, dass sie sich an alles erinnert und will, dass Rousseau sie zu der Stelle führt, an der Claire ihr die Kratzer am Arm zugefügt hat. Danielle ist einverstanden und meint, dass es nicht weit weg ist. thumb|left|250px|Die Frauen erreichen [[Der Stab|die Station.]] Am Strand enthüllt Eko Jack, dass er weiß, dass jemand in der Station ist. Er bittet darum, mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen zu dürfen und macht deutlich, dass er der ganzen Gruppe von dem Mann erzählen wird, wenn Jack ihm das Gespräch verwehrt. Während sie durch den Dschungel wandern hält Rousseau mitten im Unterholz an und sagt, dass sie angekommen sind. Sie fragt Claire, wo sie als nächstes hin will. Claire schreit Rousseau an, dass sie das wissen sollte, weil sie schließlich gekratzt wurde, weil sie versucht hat, sie zu den Anderen zurückzubringen. Rousseau realisiert, dass Claire sich gar nicht an alles erinnert und wirft ihr vor, sie angelogen zu haben, damit sie die beiden so weit führt. Als sie Claire festhält, zieht Kate ihre Waffe, aber Rousseau geht unbeeindruckt auf sie zu und fordert sie auf "es zu tun". Währenddessen rennt Claire in den Dschungel und bemerkt einen Baumstumpf, der die Erinnerung an ihre Unterhaltung mit Ethan zurückbringt. Kate und Rousseau holen sie ein und Claire beginnt damit, aufgeregt durch den Dschungel zu laufen und das Unterholz nach etwas zu durchsuchen, als es anfängt, zu regnen. Als sie an ein paar Blättern zieht, entdeckt sie eine tarnende Plane. Kate zieht sie beiseite und enthüllt eine Tür, auf der sich das DHARMA Logo befindet. Die drei Frauen stehen verblüfft davor und öffnen die Türen, hinter denen sich abwärts führende Treppen befinden. Im Inneren findet Kate in einem Kasten Taschenlampen und die Gruppe beginnt damit, die Station zu untersuchen. Claire kann sich an den Weg zum Kinderzimmer erinnern und findet es vollkommen leer vor. Währenddessen untersucht Kate einen Umkleideraum und findet in einem Spind alte Kleidung und eine Mütze, wie sie der bärtige Mann getragen hat, der Walt vom Floß entführt hat. In einer Schachtel findet sie Theaterklebstoff und einen falschen Bart. Claire entdeckt im Kinderzimmer eine der Socken, den sie für Aaron gestrickt hat und erinnert sich an das Mädchen, das sie vor den Anderen gerettet hat. thumb|right|250px|[[Rousseau erfährt, dass Claires Retterin Alex gewesen sein könnte.]] Die drei Frauen betreten den medizinischen Behandlungsraum. Claire erinnert sich daran, dass Ethan das Serum, das er ihr injiziert hat, in einem Kühlschrank aufbewahrt hat. Als sie ihn öffnen, sehen sie, dass er leer ist, und Claire gibt die Hoffnung auf, ein Heilmittel für Aaron zu finden. Sie wendet sich an Rousseau und schreit sie an, dass sie wissen muss, wo die Medizin zu finden ist. Sie sieht auf Rousseaus Kratzwunde, was ihr die letzten Teile der fehlenden Erinnerungen zurückbringt. Sie erinnert sich daran, dass Rousseau sie vor den Anderen gerettet hat. Da Claires Erinnerungen jetzt völlig wiederhergestellt sind, erklärt Rousseau ihr, dass sie sie über die ganze Insel bis zum Lager der Überlebenden getragen hat und sie dann an einen Ort gelegt hat, an dem sie vermutlich bald gefunden werden würde. Rousseau will wieder aufbrechen und erklärt, dass Claire nicht die einzige war, die nicht gefunden hat, wonach sie gesucht hat. Sie bringt die beiden in die Nähe des Lagers und sagt, dass es an der Zeit für sie ist, wieder zu gehen. Bevor sie jedoch verschwindet, erzählt Claire ihr, dass ihr eine junge Frau mit blauen Augen geholfen hat, genau wie es Rousseau getan hat. Obwohl es keine Garantie gibt, dass es sich bei der Person um Alex gehandelt hat, gibt die Erzählung Rousseau Zuversicht, dass ihre Tochter noch lebt und dass es ihr gut geht. Zum Abschied sagt sie Claire, dass sie hofft, dass Aaron nicht infiziert ist und erinnert sie daran, dass sie tun muss, was nötig ist, wenn es doch so ist. thumb|left|250px|[[Claire sagt Aaron, wie sehr sie ihn liebt.]] In der Station lässt Jack Eko zu "Henry Gale". Währenddessen gesteht Eko ihm ruhig, dass er in seiner ersten Nacht auf der Insel zwei Andere getötet hat und gibt zu, dass ihm seine Taten leid tun. Er bittet um Vergebung und holt sein Messer hervor. Damit schneidet er sich seinen Kinnbart ab und gibt Gale die beiden Haarbüschel. Währenddessen untersucht Jack Aaron und informiert Claire darüber, dass das Fieber wieder abgeklungen ist. Claire ist erleichtert und dankt ihm für seine Mühen. Dann gibt sie Aaron die Socke, die sie ihm gestrickt hat. Mit Tränen in den Augen erzählt sie Aaron, dass sie wollte, dass die Anderen ihn nehmen und dass sie jetzt realisiert hat, dass sie dazu bestimmt sind, zusammen zu sein und dass sie ihn liebt. Locke betritt Henry Gales Zelle und bietet ihm etwas zu essen an. Henry erklärt, dass er eine Unterhaltung über Autoren mitgehört hat. Die beiden unterhalten sich über Moral und philosophische Ideen, bevor Henry erwähnt, dass Jack "das Sagen hat". Locke erklärt sofort, dass sie gemeinsam Entscheidungen treffen. Als Locke die Zelle wieder verlässt, wirft er wütend etwas Geschirr von einer Ablage. Es scheint, dass Henrys Kommentar ihn tiefer getroffen hat, als ihm lieb ist. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Die Rückblenden dieser Episode finden zwischen den Echtzeitgeschehnissen von und statt. * Im Korridor der Stab-Station ist eine "Fluchtluke" zu sehen. * Im Behandlungsraum der Stab-Station läuft Muzak. * Auf den Flugzeugen des Mobiles befindet sich das Logo von Oceanic Airlines. Produktion * Charlie, Sayid, Jin, Michael und Ana-Lucia kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. ** Dies ist die erste Episode seit ihrem ersten Auftritt auf der Insel, in der Ana-Lucia nicht vorkommt. * Dies ist die zweite Episode, die vollständig auf der Insel stattfindet. Die erste war . Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Anderen versuchen, Claires Baby zu bekommen, genauso wie sie es bei Rousseau getan haben. * Claire wurde von den Anderen gefangen gehalten und unter Drogen gesetzt. Sie wurde davon überzeugt, dass die Anderen ihr helfen würden. * Claire hat Angst vor der "Krankheit". * Es regnet, als die Gruppe die Stab-Station entdeckt. * Die Anderen leben nicht heruntergekommen. * Ethan gibt Claire die Illusion, die Entscheidung darüber zu haben, das Baby zu behalten oder abzugeben, obwohl sie unter Drogen gesetzt und beeinflusst wird. * Ethan sagt, dass die Anderen "gute Menschen" und eine "gute Familie" sind. * Claire erzählt Rousseau, dass das Mädchen, dass ihr geholfen hat, eine gute Person war. * Alex erzählt Claire, dass die Anderen ihr das Kind operativ entfernen wollen und dass sie dabei sterben wird. * Die Zahlen erscheinen auf dem Serum, dass Claire injiziert wird. * Kate findet 4 Taschenlampen. * Claire behauptet, sich an alles zu erinnern, damit Rousseau sie weiter anführt. * Eko gesteht dem Gefangenen, dass er zwei Andere getötet hat und bittet um Vergebung. Kulturelle Referenzen * "Music: Pink and Blue II": Dieses Bild, dass von im Jahr 1919 gemalt wurde, hängt im Operationsraum der Stab-Station. * "Catch a Falling Star": Dieses Lied von aus dem Jahr 1957 wird vom Flugzeugmobile gespielt. * : Im Behandlunsraum der Station läuft Muzak (sogenannte "Fahrstuhlmusik"). * "Die Brüder Karamasow": Locke gibt Henry Gale dieses Buch von , welches am Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts geschrieben wurde. * : Locke unterhält sich mit Jack und später mit Henry Gale über den Schriftsteller Ernest Hemingway. * : Als Locke Henry Gale des Buch von Dostojewski gibt, fragt Gale, ob sie keine Bücher von Stephen King hätten. * "Lancelot": Sawyer liest dieses Buch von aus dem Jahr 1977. * " ": Sawyer nennt Kate "Thelma", nach einer der Heldinnen dieses Films von 1991. In dem Film geht es um die Abenteuer von zwei Hausfrauen, die kriminell werden und vor der Polizei fliehen. Literarische Methoden Vorahnungen * Henry Gale beginnt damit, Locke zu manipulieren und einen Konflikt zwischen ihm und Jack zu erzeugen. Handlungswendung * Am Anfang der Rückblende als Claire untersucht wird, ist nicht klar das sie in der Stabstation ist. Es könnte auch vor Abflug von Oceanic 815 sein. Es wird erst klar als Ethan zu erkennen ist. Das ist ein Mindfuck. Querverweise * Claire wurde in der Episode entführt. ** In derselben Episode hat sie erwähnt, dass ihr Vater ihr immer das Lied "Catch a Falling Star" vorgesungen hat. * Die Krankheit, die Rousseau erwähnt, wurde zum ersten Mal in angesprochen. * In einer der Rückblenden fügt Claire Rousseau schwere Kratzwunden am Arm zu. Bei der Expedition zur Black Rock hat Locke Rousseau auf diese Kratzwunden angesprochen. * In den Rückblenden finden sich viele Elemente wieder, die Claire in ihren Visionen gesehen hat, kurz bevor sie entführt wurde. * Claire wird mehrfach ein Serum injiziert. Desmond hat sich dieses Serum regelmäßig injiziert, als er in der Schwan-Station gelebt hat. * Der bärtige Andere, der Walt von dem Floß entführt hat, ist in den Rückblenden unverkleidet zu sehen. Kate findet seine Kleidung und seinen falschen Bart. * Eko erzählt dem Gefangenen, dass er zwei Andere getötet hat und bittet um Vergebung. * Sawyer hat eine neue Brille gefunden und zeigt sie demonstrativ Kate. Kurz vor der Abfahrt des Floßes hat sich herausgestellt, dass er unter eine Sehschwäche leidet und ihm wurde eine Brille angefertigt. Diese hat er jedoch bei der Zerstörung des Floßes verloren. Kate hat ihm eine Zeitung gegeben, nachdem Jack ihm "seine" Sachen wieder weggenommen hat, doch er konnte sie ohne Brille nicht lesen. * Jack sagt, dass sie keinen langfristigen Plan für das Drücken der Taste haben und dass sie es trotzdem tun. Seit er und Locke zum ersten Mal den Orientierungsfilm gesehen haben, sind sie geteilter Meinung darüber: Jack glaubt, dass alles nur ein psychologisches Experiment ist, während Locke der Ansicht ist, dass es wirklich wichtig ist, den Knopf zu drücken. Zitate Claire: Du bist Seelenklempnerin, richtig? Libby: Eigentlich bin ich eine klinische Psychologin. Seelenklempnerin ist auch okay. Jack: Musst du auf die Toilette? Henry: Nein. Jack: Sag Bescheid, wenn es so weit ist. Henry: (sarkastisch) Ja, da freu ich mich schon drauf. Locke: Ich dachte, dass du gerne etwas lesen würdest. Henry: Dostojewski. Ist nichts von Stephen King da? Jack: Solange wir nicht wissen, wer er ist und ob er wirklich die Wahrheit sagt, machen wir so weiter wie bisher. Wenn du'n besseren Vorschlag hast, lass hören. Henry: Wie wär's, wenn ihr mich freilassen würdet? Offene Fragen * Warum wollen die Anderen Claires Baby? * War das Mädchen, dass Claire geholfen hat, wirklich Rousseaus Tochter? * Gehört sie zu den Anderen? * Warum will Eko unbedingt bei dem Gefangenen beichten? * Warum verkleiden sich die Anderen um heruntergekommen zu wirken? * Was wurde Claire injiziert? * Weshalb wird das Serum nicht gleich in der Schwan-Station injiziert und erst aufwändig in die Krankenstation marschiert (Desmond hatte ja einen riesigen Vorrat (vgl. E01) Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2 da:Maternity Leave en:Maternity Leave es:Maternity Leave fr:2x15 it:Maternità nl:Maternity Leave pl:Maternity Leave pt:Maternity Leave ru:Декретный отпуск